


The way Music Lifts Your Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Legend is very soft., Music, wind fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wind loves music. that's not a surprise. He also loves his sister very much. that's not a surprise either.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	The way Music Lifts Your Heart

One thing the others knew about Wind was that he loved music. From the first day they met to rolling out the bedrolls at night Wind was always humming. When they stopped to rest or have a quick snack to fuel their bodies after long treks Wind could be found tapping out rhythms or conducting with his hands.

Warriors laid down on the soft green grass letting his muscles relax. Time had allowed them a break to fill up their water pouches and he was grateful for a rest as well. Deciding he should sharpen his sword while he had the time he reached for his bag. Looking up he noticed their youngest had his eyes closed and tongue peaking out. A sure sign of concentration. “What are you working on sailor?” 

The sudden words caught him off guard and caused him to bite his tongue before answering “nothing new”. He closed his eyes again, tongue poking back out and fingers drumming.

Warriors thought nothing of it, Wind was constantly working and fixing his music. He sighed in frustration as he realized he lost his wet stone last time they teleported. Looking around he spotted four weaving some grass together. 

The break was short-lived as they had to get on the road again. The hope was to find a good place to set up camp.the sound of nine pairs of feet marching on was oddly comforting. Legend couldn’t quite put his finger on what was wrong with the noise though. It was as if something was missing.

The cold hand that slipped into his startled him out of his musing. It was small and far too calloused for a child. 

“Legend” the voice was timid, not loud like it usually was “ can I ask a favour of you?”

Slowing down his strides so Wind could keep up legend spoke without looking at his companion. “That depends if its a prank on pretty boy I’m all in”. He heard a giggle and squeezed the hand he was holding. 

“It’s not that, although now that you mention it we could hide the new wet stone he got from Four” his strides got shorter. “Do you think I can borrow your instruments tonight?”

Legend stumbled on his feet but before he could reply the boy was tugging his hand away. Legend tried to get his mouth to work but Wind had already fled and was up at the front with Twilight.

Looking down Legend realized he did not trip because of the unexpected words but from an object. Not just any object, it was Winds telescope.picking it up he dusted it off and called for Wind.  
Winds ears twitched as he heard his name and turned to find Legend now at the back of the group holding his most valuable possession.

“You dropped this”

Wind made a b-line towards him. The others paid no attention to the boy as they were used to him running back and forth all the time. He finally reached Legend and took the telescope into his hands.

“ I checked it over and it has no scratches or dents, just a little dusty.” they all knew how much the thing meant to Wind.

Wind clutched it to his chest before carefully putting it away. Wordlessly he grabbed legends hand again, swinging their arms a bit.

Legend didn’t mind, yes it was a slight inconvenience but he could talk to Wind now. “Before I could answer you, you ran off” he glanced at wind who looked guilty before continuing. “What do you need them for?”

“I want to make sure the pitch is right, I have pretty good pitch with humming but it differs with each instrument”

Legend hummed. The vibrations making his throat tickle. “ is it a new work?”. He wouldn’t admit it but the kid had talent.

“No it’s old” he swung their arms higher “I’m transcribing it from memory”. He worried his lip before he started humming.

Legend pretended to think about it. In reality, he would allow the kid to use his instruments. Wind he trusted with instruments. He loved music so much he wouldn’t dare damage them and he was very careful in nature with other people’s belongings. He was raised well. “Yes”. 

It was a short answer but Wind knew he wouldn’t let just anyone touch his things. It made his heart soar with pride. Happily, he started skipping and swinging his and Legend’s arms with him.

Legend held onto Wind’s hand tight as it was forcefully pulling his. He smiled at the thought that he made the sailor happy. Wind was humming again and that was when he realized the sound missing from their normal trek was the boys humming. He squeezed the hand he held a bit tighter at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> just a friendly reminder that I love you all. This is also my first LU fic so that's fun. more chapters will come out soon.


End file.
